


Wonderful You

by Spooky66



Series: Songfics [3]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Cancer Arc, F/M, X-Files OctoberFicFest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 03:05:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8429077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spooky66/pseuds/Spooky66
Summary: Mulder and Scully have a private moment in the hospital during the Cancer arc.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the X Files and I never claimed to. 
> 
> The song is "It Had To Be You" by Frank Sinatra.

Mulder could hear the soft music down the hall of the hospital as he approached and it made him smile. Soft classic romance songs were a favorite of her and that was one piece of information that he knew not a lot of people knew.  
When he entered she was scribbling in her journal. He saw tears running down her face as she wrote and his heart broke for a moment and he watched her. Mulder knew that the journal was something she was writing for him to read when she was gone.  
He hated that she was accepting it.  
He knocked on the door softly, “Hey.”  
She looked up and quickly wiped her tears away, “Hey I wasn’t expecting you for another hour.”  
Mulder smiled at her as he approached, “Yeah well I couldn’t wait an hour.”  
He tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear and held her cheek. Scully smiled at him, closed the journal, and put it on the little table next to her bed.  
“You ready to go for a walk?” Mulder asked. He had been coming every day to take her on a walk around the hospital. Their walks got shorter every day and by the end of them she was always ready to sleep.  
“Yeah.” She said. She folded the blanket over and swung her skinny legs off the bed.  
A new song started, Frank Sinatra’s voice came through the radio singing ‘It Had To Be You’.  
Scully glanced with a smile and began to hum while she tied her robe and put on her slippers.  
Mulder stood up, “Wanna dance Scully?” He held out his hand.  
She looked at it for a moment before smiling and putting her small hand in his. Mulder put one of his hands at her waist and tried to ignore the fact that he could feel her ribs. They moved in slow circles and he looked into her eyes. They were so tired but still full of life.

_It must have been, that something lovers call fate._  
_Kept me saying, “I’ll have to wait”_  
_I saw them all, just couldn’t fall ‘til we met._

Scully continued to hum off key as she laid her head on his chest.  
  
_It had to be you, it had to be you._  
_I wandered around, and finally found, the somebody_  
_Who could make me true,_  
_And could make me blue._  
_And even be glad, just to be sad, thinking of you._

Mulder felt his throat tighten and he couldn’t stop himself from letting go of her hand to wrap his other arm around her and pull her closer. She just smiled softly and laid her hand over his heart. As the soft instrumental section of the song played they were mostly swaying and Mulder felt the tears begin to fall down his face. He also felt a wet spot forming on his shirt that told him she was also crying. Mulder kissed the top of her head and rubbed her back.  
  
_For nobody else, gave me a thrill,_  
_With all your faults, I love you still._  
_It had to be you, wonderful you, it had to be you._

When the music faded they continued to hold onto each other. The sound of the tape clicking and rewinding was the only sound in the room until Mulder took a deep breath that sounded more like a sob.  
Scully pushed her head off his chest to look at him. Her face was lined with tear tracks as well and she reached up her hand to wipe away his. He leaned his forehead onto hers and they watched each other for a moment. Her hand was still on his cheek and her thumb stroked the stubble that had been forgotten after too many sleepless nights.  
He was taken off guard by the feeling of her soft lips against his. The kiss was warm and gentle. It didn’t dissolve into passion or overtake him it simply reminded him that she was still with him. It lasted long enough that they both knew it was more than a friendly peck. When she pulled back to look at him her eyes were sad and unreadable.  
Mulder took her face in his hands, “Let’s forget about the walk. I brought Casablanca and some microwave popcorn.”  
She smiled at him and nodded.   
He left for a few minutes to make the popcorn and then came back and put the movie into the small TV set near her bed. He handed her the bowl of popcorn and noticed that she had moved over in the bed and seemed to be telling him that she wanted him to sit with her. Mulder gladly joined her on the bed and wrapped his arms around her shoulders as she lay back onto his chest. As he kissed her head he tried to kill the fear and decided that he would just enjoy the time he had left with her.


End file.
